Autumn Picnic
by syemantha
Summary: Cal and Gillian enjoy a autumn picnic together in the park. Can a quiet afternoon together lead to so much more? Set for no time in particular. Callian.
1. Picnic in the Park

**Chapter 1- Picnic in the Park**

Gillian Foster woke up with a smile on her face. It was Saturday, there was no work to do, and for the first time in months, she was free to enjoy the day. Grinning with anticipation, she got up, showered and found herself standing in front of her closet debating what to wear.

She finally decided on a simple, navy blue V-neck sweater, and a pair of jeans. She had just gotten downstairs when she heard a knocking at the door. A surprisingly chipper Cal Lightman greeted her with coffee and doughnuts in hand.

"Cal! Good morning, I wasn't expecting you..."_._Gillian stammered, surprised but pleased at the intrusion.

_Damn, that woman looks good in everything_, thought Cal as he surveyed her casual outfit from the doorstep. Planting a quick kiss on her cheek, he pushed past her into the living room. "Well love, seeing as this is the first real break we've gotten in ages, I wanted to make sure you spent it actually _relaxing_instead of doing all that nonsense work you seemed to love so much."

Trying to ignore the slight flutter in her heart, Gillian shut the door and walked into the kitchen. "Cal, you know very well that _nonsense_that I do is all that's keeping us afloat."

"I know, I know, hence- the doughnuts. Plus, I believe that a certain someone does happen to rather enjoy her sweets." _You know me all to well, Cal, _Gillian thought.

"Well thank you, they're very much appreciated," she said while taking a large bite out of a chocolate frosted one.

Cal suddenly moved closer to her, took his finger and wiped the corner of her mouth. Their noses were only inches apart. Seemingly unaware of their close proximity, he licked it saying, "Sorry love, got a bit of frosting". As he stood there licking the frosting off his finger, he saw a quick flash of surprise. There may also have been the slightest hint of arousal, but he couldn't be sure.

Moving away again, he asked, "So what was the ever-working Gillian Foster planning to do with her free Saturday?"

"I actually didn't have any plans..."

"Good" he cut her off, "then you'll have no objections to a picnic in the park then I assume?"

Surprised, Gillian said, "A picnic in the park? That doesn't sound like you Cal Lightman. Spending the day gambling or at a fight seems more like you." He couldn't help but notice the slight look of disapproval she gave him as she mentioned the two hobbies.

"Well, this day's supposed to be all about you, right? As a sort of thank you." Gillian smiled, genuinely touched. "Cal! That's so sweet of you. I'd love to go. Just hang on a second and let me grab a coat."

Twenty minutes later, when everything had been packed and settled, they were sitting in Cal's car on the way to the park. It was a comfortable car ride. They talked and laughed together like they hadn't done in months. Without the stress of the office, they were simply able to enjoy each other's company as only two people who had known each other for years could do.

Gillian sat next to Cal thinking, _Wow, I've really missed this_, not realizing that the man sitting next to her was thinking the exact same thing.

As they drove, Gillian couldn't help but wish they could spend more time together like this. She looked at Cal, and sighed. _If only. _As they arrived at the park, Gillian banished the thought from her head.

Stepping outside, she took in the sights around her. It was mid-autumn and all the trees in the park had turned various shades of orange, yellow, and red. There was a crisp breeze, and the sun was shining. A few puffy, white clouds floated by in a clear blue sky. In short, it was an absolutely beautiful day.

Walking ahead, Gillian inhaled the cool autumn air, marveling at the beauties of the park .Cal followed behind her, carrying the picnic basket and admiring her excitement. He couldn't help but think, _God, this woman's dazzling_as he watched her spin, arms outstretched, glad to be spending time outside in the sun.

They arrived under a large oak tree next to a pond. "This is perfect!" Gillian declared, proceeding to set up on the spot. Gillian reached for the picnic basket to begin laying out the food. "Ah, no touching my basket," Cal said, lightly slapping her hand away, "wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?"

Gillian gave him a quizzical look, "Cal, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing love, absolutely nothing. Alright, now turn around and no peeking."

"Cal!"

"Gil!" he bantered back. Gillian paused, and with a small smile, turned, out of surprise at his use of her pet name if nothing else. Cal then proceeded to pull out an elaborate spread of various picnic fare, with a few notable exceptions among which was a large orange slushie.

"All right love, you can turn around now." Gillian spun around not knowing what to expect. Cal stood in front of her, holding two glasses of wine and offered one to her.

"Although I believe you might prefer that sugary orange abomination you call a slushie over there," he said motioning to the cup.

Gillian gasped. "Oh Cal! This is wonderful!" wrapping him in a tight hug. As they sat and ate, they watched a family of ducks float by. Gillian paused, and watching them said, "This is nice."

"Yeah? I knew you would like it." Cal was pleased with his success so far, and it showed. In place of his usual mask, a genuine smile had appeared.

"Cal! You're smiling."

_It's cause of you, love_, he thought, but instead replied, "Well don't get used it, it's only around temporarily." Gillian rolled her eyes, and finished her sandwich. "So what's for dessert?"

Reaching inside the picnic basket, he paused again. "Ahh, eyes closed, love."

"Again, Cal? Really?" Gillian sighed but did as he requested.

"Ok, now open your mouth. And remember, keep your eyes closed."

"Cal!" she complained.

"Do you want dessert or not?" She could hear the teasing smile he was giving her in his voice. She decided to indulge him a little further and opened her mouth. There was a pause, then she felt a spoon gently pass her lips. She closed them around the spoon and the light, elegant flavor of tiramisu greeted her. It was succulent, and she held onto the spoon far longer than was necessary, savoring the taste.

Cal watched her enjoyment as she licked the remnants of cream off the spoon. His eyes followed her lips as he slowly pulled the spoon from her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and she flashed him a smile of pure pleasure.

"Glad you like it, love." Cal said, taking a bite himself, "I made it myself this morning."

"Cal Lightman!" she exclaimed in surprise, "You never told me you knew how to make tiramisu."

"You never asked," he replied with a sly grin. He offered her another spoonful which she accepted readily.

"Well, now I know." _One less secret between us_, she couldn't help but think. They shared the tiramisu between them, Gillian eating by far the larger portion. When they'd finished, Gillian lay back to look at the leaves above them.

"Come here," Cal said motioning to his lap, "I make a comfy pillow." Gillian hesitated, but his cheeky smile won her over and she placed her head in his lap. She toyed with an errant strand of hair as she watched the clouds drift lazily by. Cal was sitting with his back against the tree, hands folded behind his head. He couldn't believe he was sitting in a park, enjoying a picnic, with the stunning Gillian Foster lying in his lap.

"This is nice," Gillian said quietly, more to open air than anyone in particular. _Yeah_, he thought, _this is nice._

**Next chapter will be forthcoming...Please R&R! Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. My Girl

Chapter 2- My Girl

Gillian was extremely comfortable lying in Cal's lap. There was a light breeze blowing and the park was quiet for the afternoon. She let her eyes drift close for a moment to feel the sun warm her face.

Cal watched her with quiet complacency. He wanted to take a hand and gently stroke her soft auburn hair, to have proof that she was actually here with him enjoying a Saturday afternoon together. And though she might actually have let him, he didn't want to disturb her serene quietude. He settled instead for just quietly observing her calm face.

"You want to go for a walk?" Gillian asked suddenly. Cal had been right, he did make a comfortable pillow. Between that and her quiet surroundings, she had slowly started falling asleep. Gillian felt herself blush slightly at the thought of falling asleep in Cal's lap, and was anxious to get up and moving to wake herself up.

"Sure, love. Let's go." If Cal had noticed anything, he didn't mention it. Surprised as he was, and not just a little disappointed at moving from their current comfortable position, he nonetheless agreed immediately to a walk. He helped her up, letting his hand linger a moment before releasing hers. They left their stuff under their tree and started down a meandering path around a nearby pond.

"So, love you been seeing anyone lately?" he asked casually. Although the thought of any answer other than an absolute negative made his stomach churn.

"Why precisely is that any of your business?"

"You're deflecting." He was getting nervous. It was all he could do not to let his anxiety show. She was getting better at reading him, something he was both proud of and slightly nervous about.

"No, I'm not. I just don't see why I should tell you is all."

"So you _are_ seeing someone then?" The very thought of it made his stomach drop.

"I never said that."

"So you aren't seeing anyone?"

"I never said that either." An amused smile danced across her features. She was toying with him. _This is fun_, she thought to herself. Gillian could see the nervousness on Cal's face. Why he should be nervous though, she couldn't guess.

"Gil…" he was almost whining. "Are you enjoying mucking around with me?"

"Maybe a little…" Her smile widened as she looked at him with playful eyes.

"You've been spending too much time with Emily, love. Between the two of you, I'll be loony before Christmas." Cal was trying to feign frustration, but he was secretly glad that his best friend and daughter had grown so close.

"Well then you'll make a very jolly Santa," Gillian replied laughing. "Emily's a good kid, Cal. You should give her more credit for it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you think she's bloody brilliant. But the two of you scheming together is more than any poor bloke can handle."

"Scheming?" she asked, now clearly amused, "Really Cal? Not everything's about you, you know."

"Well, of course everything's about me, love." Cal puffed his chest out mockingly. "How else did you think my head got so bloody big?"

Gillian laughed. "Hmm, I'd been wondering about that." They were now walking along a tree lined path bordered on one side by a shaded field and a garden on the other. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"Not seeing anyone," she replied casually. Cal felt his heart rise. He breathed a sigh of relief, which did not go unnoticed by Gillian.

_Thank god_, he thought, although all he said aloud was, "Why not?"

"Just haven't met the right person is all," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, good." Cal stated matter-of-factly.

"Good? And why is that _good_ might I ask?"

"Because you're my girl," he responded in the same matter-of-fact tone.

Surprise flashed across Gillian's face. "Your girl?" she asked, an amused smile accompanying the question.

"Yeah, you're my best friend, and I won't have some second-rate plonker stealing you away from me." He shot her a grin, not daring to mention he hoped one day she'd be more than his best friend.

"Cal!" she exclaimed with a feigned affronted air, "I am _so _not your girl." She shoved him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh we'll see about that." With that, he grabbed her by the waist from behind, lifted her up, and spun her around. She let out a surprised scream, quickly accompanied by peals of laughter. Cal loved hearing her laugh. Her laugh was light and sweet, and made her face light up in the most adorable smile. He pulled them both down to the ground where he quickly rolled on top her, pinning her arms above her head. She squirmed beneath him, trying to escape.

"Cal!" she protested still laughing. "Let me go!"

"Not until you say you're my girl, love," he replied calmly, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"No!"

"Well then I guess you'll be stuck here forever, love."

"Cal! Come on! Please?" she begged. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes accompanied by a pouting lip.

"Oh, now that's not fair! Fine." He let go of her wrists, only to immediately start tickling her as soon as he'd relinquished his hold. Gillian was now nearly breathless with laughter.

"Okay! Okay! I'll say it!" she gasped between giggles.

"I'm waiting, love."

"I'm your girl!"

He pinned her by the wrists again. "I didn't quite catch that. What was it you said, love?" he teased. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I'm your girl!" Gillian was now practically crying from laughter. Even so, she managed to shoot him a somewhat scathing glare. She'd stopped struggling underneath him. She was well aware he was still lying on top of her.

"Good to know," Cal said. His cocky grin was back.

"Can I get up now?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No," Cal responded calmly.

"Cal…"

"Yes, Gillian?"

"Get off of me," she shot him a warning glare, though a hint of playfulness still shone out of her eyes.

Cal paused for a moment, pretending to consider her request.

"Cal!"

"Alright, alright…" he relented, offering a hand to her as he stood up. He pulled her off the ground and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they continued walking. Pulling her close he asked, "So, how's about my girl and I have dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? Really, Cal?

"Yeah, love. How else am I going to make sure you don't go home and start working again?" She shot him a reproachful look. "Kidding, kidding love. I just thought you might like to extend out afternoon into the evening. What do you say? Dinner at my place?"

Gillian smiled, "Ok, sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Brilliant," Cal smiled back. He wrapped him arms tighter around her shoulders, as they continued on their walk.

**Please review! Comments would be lovely!**


	3. A Divine Dinner

**Chapter 3- A Divine Dinner **

"Are you sure you don't need help with anything?" Gillian asked, sitting at the counter sipping a glass of red wine. After they'd gotten back to Cal's house, he'd insisted that she just sit down and let him do everything.

"Yeah, love. I've got this all handled. You just relax for a bit, yeah?"

Gillian smiled. Cal was such gentleman when he wanted to be. She took another sip of wine and watched him as he moved about the kitchen, busying himself with dinner preparations. He was even wearing that ridiculous flowered apron he seemed to like so much. _I think it's becoming_, he'd said the first time she saw him wear it. She giggled to herself; she couldn't say she disagreed.

"So where's Emily tonight?" she inquired.

"She's off with her mum for the weekend. They're at some lawyer conference in New York or some ridiculous thing like that. I swear, if she spends any more time at those things, I won't be able to win a bloody argument with her anymore," Cal grumbled.

"Oh give it up Cal. She's been winning arguments with you ever since she could talk," Gillian said, laughing.

"Yeah, well she isn't so cute anymore when she does," he said, feigning frustration though both he and Gillian knew he was secretly proud of Emily's quick wit and sharp tongue. He turned to heat up the stove while he pulled some chicken out of the refrigerator.

Gillian's curiosity got the better of her. "What's for dinner?" Though Cal's diet generally consisted of the not-so sophisticated fare of beans on toast, when he decided to cook, he was actually quite good at it. It wasn't often he would cook for the two of them. Usually they would just get take out when they ate together.

"Chicken marsala with green beans and wild rice," he replied, now pulling a package of green beans out of the refrigerator.

"Mmmm, sounds great." Chicken marsala was one of Gillian's favorite dishes that Cal made. "Won't you at least let me string the beans?"

"You're impossible, love. Even when I'm trying to get you to relax, you insist on helping."

"I'm relaxed, Cal. Really, I don't want you to have to do _all_ the work."

He shrugged. "Fine, if you insist."

"I do," she quipped smiling, taking an empty bowl and the package of beans from him. She set the bowl on the counter and started stringing the beans.

He turned and pointed a finger at her. "But you're not doing anything else tonight," he insisted. Gillian raised her hands in mock defeat, "Alright, alright."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Gillian was seated at the table as Cal brought the last of the food out from the kitchen. In contrast to their usual dinner seating in front of TV in the living room, Cal had set the dining room table for two. Everything was nicely laid out; there were even two candles to compliment the settings. The whole scene had a slightly romantic air to it, but Gillian consigned the thought to her imagination and didn't comment on it.<p>

"Cal, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble. I really would have been fine just doing what we normally do."

"It's no trouble, love. Besides, this is supposed to be a thank you, remember? I just wanted to make sure everything's perfect for my girl." He winked at her.

Gillian blushed slightly. "Thank you, Cal."

"Alrighty, then, that's everything," Cal said with a flourish placing the final plate of chicken on the table.

"Everything looks amazing! And the chicken smells _divine_," said Gillian, taking an appreciative sniff.

"Well, you know that _everything _I do is divine love," Cal said with an arrogant smile, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis at the not-so-subtle innuendo. He untied the apron he had still been wearing and pulled it over his head. Gillian, and not for the first time that day, allowed her eyes to trace down his figure. She took a moment to admire his simple wardrobe choice of a black sweater and loose-fitting jeans, all of which suited his well-toned chest and biceps. If he had noticed her checking him out all day, he hadn't said anything.

"If by _everything_ you mean in the kitchen, then sure," she shot back, with a teasing smile. A playful twinkle danced in her eyes.

"Love, you have _no_ idea." Gillian could have sworn she saw his eyes dilate just a bit, as he eyed her with a suggestive gaze.

Gillian felt a blush spread farther across her cheeks, but met his stare, refusing to drop her eyes. She felt the tension in the room increase tenfold.

After a moment, Cal suddenly broke eye contact, and sitting down, said, "Alright, let's eat." _What was that?_ Gillian couldn't help but ask herself, as she watched Cal reach to serve her a portion of chicken.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by comparatively normally, and conversation resumed the easy, light tone it had had earlier that afternoon. But there was now a palpable tension in the room, which Gillian, to her surprise, found did not make her uncomfortable in the least. After they'd finished, Gillian, over Cal's protests, helped him clear table and carry the used plates into the kitchen. There, she resumed her post at the counter while Cal put some hot water to boil for tea.<p>

"And for dessert…" he announced with flourish, heading toward the refrigerator once again. He noticed an excited sparkle in her eyes before he turned to pull out a luxurious, homemade chocolate cheesecake.

Gillian's eyes immediately fixated on the rich dessert, her mouth already watering for what she knew would be a heavenly treat. "Cal Lightman…" she said, with a slightly awe-struck tone, "you are spoiling me." A genuinely large and almost child-like smile had spread itself over her graceful features.

"You deserve it love, and even more." There was nothing but sincerity in his voice as he offered her his token of appreciation. Gillian looked at him with surprise and gratitude. As he came closer to place the cheesecake before her and hand her a fork, she wrapped him in tight hug.

"Thank you, Cal," she whispered lightly into his ear. He held her tight for a moment, reveling in her warm embrace and breathing in her light scent. Then, he pulled back a bit, but remained close to her. They were standing less than a foot apart. He picked up a fork, and scooped up a bit a cake.

"Let's give this a try, shall we?" he said with a smile. He held to fork to her lips. "Open wide, love."

Gillian parted her lips and Cal slid the fork into her waiting mouth. Her eyes closed with her lips as she reveled in smooth, rich flavor of chocolate. Cal watched her, smiling, glad that he had been able to put that expression on her face.

"Mmm.." she moaned slightly, "Cal, this is perfection." She opened her eyes, with a new warmth in her gaze. "You should try some."

"I'd rather watch you enjoy it love," Cal said gently with a smile.

"You really should taste it though," replied Gillian, her voice low, "it's absolutely _heavenly_."

"Thanks, love. I just like to see you happy." Gillian's stunning blue eyes sparkled.

"Maybe there's a way we can both get what we want." With that, she brought her face close to his, their noses were only inches apart. She waited, and when Cal didn't move, she gently pressed her lips to his, winding her arms around neck. He kissed back intensely and with passion. He could still taste the chocolate on her lips.

**Please R&R! Reviews would be _divine..._**


End file.
